Tradiciones
by rasaaabe
Summary: Un año está apunto de comenzar y Cuddy hace su balance peculiar del año que está por terminar.


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, me gustaría que lo hicieran pero no puede ser así que por el momento solamente puedo escribir lo que me gustaría que sucediera con ellos y eso sería que House y Cuddy terminaran juntos.**

**Por cierto agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron en mi primer huddy a Saruky, bolis86, NessylovesRoger y a Rowen de la H. Agradezco sus comentarios y que me hicieran una crítica constructiva porque esas críticas son las que siempre te hacen mejorar, he intentado poner en práctica lo que me aconsejaron y espero haber tenido éxito y haber mejorado.**

**Espero que os guste**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Otro año más estaba a unos días de finalizar. Ese había sido como todos los que recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque ella la gran decana del Princeton Plainsboro, vivía exclusivamente por y para el trabajo. Sus intentos de quedarse embarazada en aquel largo año habían sido completamente inútiles y eso la llenaba de desesperanza porque llevaba intentándolo casi dos años y ningún embarazo había prosperado.

Los pensamientos de Cuddy se vieron interrumpidos por la irrupción de House en su despacho. El irreverente doctor se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa del despacho, cada día visitaba aquel lugar en múltiples ocasiones. La decana estaba esperando cual seria la petición del doctor a la cual ella accedería después de que discutieran por el tema, siempre era lo mismo, ella siempre terminaba cediendo a todo lo que él le pedía. Esperó pacientemente esa petición del día pero House únicamente se dedicaba a observarla sin decir ni una palabra.

- House ¿qué quieres que te autorice hoy?

El médico seguía sin decir ni una palabra, solamente la observaba fijamente haciendo que los nervios de Cuddy se crisparan. Eso era algo a lo que la mujer no estaba acostumbrada, tener a su mejor médico delante de ella y que no le gritara o le dijera cosas sobre su escote era algo demasiado anormal para House.

- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta se quedó otra vez sin respuesta aunque esta vez el no obtener una palabra dio igual porque contestó con un leve gesto, aquello hizo a Cuddy respirar un poco más tranquila porque ya había empezado a pensar que podría sucederle algo grave. Sabía que algo le había sucedido a su mejor médico y amigo.

- Greg, dime que ha pasado- le rogó Cuddy rodeando su mesa y situándose al lado House y mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que en la universidad la habían enamorado y que aun causaban estragos en su persona.

House tomó un par de vicodinas para el dolor que le causaba su pierna, luego de que ese dolor hubiera remitido un poco inspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatarle a su jefa cual era el problema que lo atormentaba. Una vez terminó de contárselo se levantó para salir del despacho aunque antes de salir, Cuddy le dio un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

- Tu nuevo equipo está trabajando en un caso que ha llegado esta mañana, Foreman está con ellos. Espero que con un poco de trabajo tu mente olvide por unas horas tu problema

Después de esas palabras de Cuddy, House salió del despacho cambiando su rostro impertérrito e indiferente por el de una sonrisilla cargada de picardía. Su jefa como cada año ese mismo día 28 de diciembre, se había creído su problema inventado. Gracias a la buena fe de Cuddy le había ganado a Wilson 100 dólares, el oncólogo le había dicho que la decana no caería de nuevo en su broma anual pero como cada año había sucumbido.

El día pasó a un ritmo rápido, el nuevo paciente de House estaba atendido por Kutner, Taub y Trece. Los tres nuevos integrantes del equipo de House estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, siempre bajo la supervisión de Foreman, el infiltrado de Cuddy como solía pensar House.

- La paciente ya está perfecta- le comentó Foreman a House mientras cogía su abrigo y salía del despacho de su antiguo jefe.

Greg decidió que ya era hora de volver a su vacío hogar, ponerse un rato la televisión, donde las teletiendas monopolizarían los canales y donde después de tenerse que tomar algunas vicodinas para poder paliar el dolor de su pierna se pondría a tocar su piano, el cual le relajaba y le ayudaba a olvidarse del hospital, de su pierna, de Stacy, de su equipo y en especial de ella ... de Cuddy.

Al salir del ascensor su mirada se clavó en un grupo de seis personas, su antiguo equipo y su nuevo equipo hablando de una forma distendida y tomando una copa. Se les veía relajados después de un día de trabajo. Sabía que los 6 habían posado su mirada en su persona pero él siguió su camino hacía el exterior del hospital, no sin antes girarse a observar unos instantes el despacho de Cuddy donde dentro estaba también Wilson hablando con la decana. El doctor no le dio importancia a aquello y siguió su camino hacía la calle, donde nevaba, siempre con varios pares de ojos observando su recorrido, pero ninguno de aquellos era el que a él le importaba, los que le importaban estaban aun dentro de su despacho.

- No se porque cada año sigues apostando que se va a dar cuenta de que se que me engaña con sus bromas- le dijo Cuddy a Wilson dentro del despacho mientras veía salir a House del hospital

- Porque me gusta perder 200 dólares contigo y 100 con él

- House es como un niño travieso, cuando está gastando una broma solamente se fija en él y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Lo conoces desde hace muchos años, como yo también, hemos pasado por todo junto a él y aun no eres capaz de aceptar que nunca se dará cuenta que se que está mintiéndome.

- Soy un idealista Cuddy, algún día se tendrá que dar cuenta que esta vez es él el engañado, y ese día esperemos que llegue pronto porque no quiero perder cada 28 de diciembre 300 dólares

El oncólogo cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta del despacho dejando a su jefa y amiga pasar antes, porque James Wilson era todo un caballero. Ambos amigos salieron del despacho en dirección al exterior del hospital donde como cada 28 de diciembre irían a un bar cercano, y tomarían unas copas rememorando los años pasados y planteándose sus metas para el futuro.

Al llegar a su casa, Cuddy, se puso cómoda y se metió en la cama. Otro año igual que el anterior, sin embarazo, sin hijo y sobretodo sin él ... sin Gregory House.


End file.
